Love Everlasting
by Cracklingllamas
Summary: Castle would never really get over Kyra. My take on what was going on with the Season 3 sneak peak. You dont have to have seen the video to understand this though... Just gonna be a one shot, because I dont really know where I'd go with the rest of it.


_**Hello all! Soo this is my take on the sneak peak thingy for Season 3! (which was TOTALLY… COMPLETELY… AMAZING… by the way) But you don't really need to see that to understand… :) Aaannnddd hahaha…yah…cheesey title, I know…and its really not relevant to the story at all. But it's late, I want to go to bed, and I have no other ideas :)**_

_**Aannddd as to those of you who are awaiting the sequal to Independence Day, the first chapter is allll written and ready to be posted…but I don't want to put it out there yet, cuz I'm going to camp for a week in a few days…so there would be like a week gap before I updated. :) It will be posted on either the 14**__**th**__** or 15**__**th**__**, though…I promise :)**_

_**Hmm…and this is onlyy gonna be a one shot…I know I could easily continue it, but I've got another story aanndd I dunno…I don't really feel like writing more :)**_

_**I don't own Castle…I totally wish I did…but don't. :(**_

…_**ooo…ooo…ooo…ooo…**_

Castle sat on the back porch of his summer home in the Hamptons, trying his hardest to drown out Gina's voice whining about every little thing wrong in the world. He was quickly remembering all of the reasons they had gotten a divorce.

His phone starting buzzing behind him, and her was glad to have a reason to shush Gina.

"Hellooo?" He answered it, drawing out the word cheerfully.

"Rick?" A shaky and worried voice answered. Recognition washed over him quickly, and he leapt up from his seat and went inside to get some privacy.

"Kyra? Are you alright?" He asked, concern heavy in his voice.

"I…I think so. Right now, at least." Kyra told him, "But, somebody is after me. I…they're going to try to kill me, Rick. I need help."

He had never really gotten over Kyra. Attending her wedding had been much easier than he had expected, but he still often thought about her. And now, she needed his help, and he would do everything in his power to give it her.

"Where are you?" He asked, running up the stairs to grab his jacket and car keys. He almost missed the address she gave him in his haste, but he caught it, and as he was running out the door, (leaving a very confused looking Gina watching him from outside), added, "I'll be right there."

As he was speed walking out to his car, he stopped suddenly in his tracks. He turned and started running across his lawn towards his neighbor's house. The somewhat senile old Mrs. Crawford had been living there since who knows when. Castle didn't know much about her, except for the fact that she was an _extremely_ paranoid old woman, and slept with a gun.

He knocked impatiently when he got to her front door, trying to catch his breath.

"Oh hello deary," She said when she opened the door and saw Castle, "Have you found Mr. Whiskers yet?"

"Mr. Whiskers died three years ago Mrs. Crawford. Remember? I helped you bury him." Castle told her impatiently, "But that's not why I'm here, I-"

"Why, he isn't dead dear, I've only just seen him, running around here." She interrupted him, motioning to the rosebushes surrounding her front porch.

"Well I don't know, but I-" Castle started, only to be cut off again.

"You seem to be in quite the rush, darling. But there's no need to worry, Mr. Whiskers is a big boy! He can handle himself."

"That's not why I'm here!" Castle said, getting extremely impatient, "I need to borrow something!"

"Oh, I see," Said the old woman, realization coating her eyes. She leaned in and said in a whisper, "Do you have the dysentery? I've got just the stuff for it, if you'd like."

"No! I…I need to borrow your gun." He told her, "It's-"

"Oh, say no more," She said, turning around and wobbling back into her house. She disappeared through a door at the end of the hall, and arrived with a small black handgun and handed it to her neighbor, "I need not be involved with what these city folk need to do with their weaponry. Besides, I've a spare in my kitchen drawer." She smiled at him, waved her hand to disregard whatever he had just opened his mouth to say, and just before the shut the door, told him, "Good luck with your shenanigans, you little rabble-rouser!"

He stared incredulously at the closed door with an open mouth for a moment or two, trying to make sense of _anything_ the old woman had just said. Then, he clutched the gun in his hand, spun on his heel, and took off back towards his car.

…ooo…ooo…ooo…ooo…

Kyra stared at the phone, debating whether or not to call the next number she had on her mind. Rick had been a no brainer. She had never had enough power to delete his number from her phone, and after her husband had failed to answer his phone-multiple times-he popped up in her head immediately.

But the cops? What would they think…it was a few missing items and some threatening letters. And, this was New York City…they had bigger problems to deal with. But…then again…

"911, what's your emergency?" A nasally sounding voice sounded in her ear, after she had finally punched in those three numbers.

"Hi…my name is Kyra Blaine. I, I've recently been receiving some very threatening letters…and I came home from work today and my door was open…and some of my valuables were missing. I…there was another letter sitting in my kitchen. I'm afraid that they'll come and get me." She told them, her voice wavering and breaking on several accounts.

"We'll send somebody over to check it out," The voice said, "Can you tell us your location?"

"Yes, I'm at-" She started, but was cut off short by a gasp, she spoke again a moment later, but not to the voice at the other end of the phone line, "Wha-what are you doing here?" A pause, "No! Don't!" Then, a series of three bangs from a gun. There was more silence.

"Miss? Are you alright? Hello?" The voice echoed from the phone, now lying on the floor. The line suddenly went dead. The woman in the 911 call center immediately phoned the police department, telling them she believed there had been a murder, and to trace the call she had just been on and send enforcement to that address immediately.

…ooo…ooo…ooo…ooo…

Castle's tires squeaked as he pounded the break down outside of the apartment building Kyra had given him the address to. He ran inside the front doors, telling the reluctant doorman that it was an emergency, that he had a friend in trouble…and that he would get him a signed copy of his newest Nikki Heat book when it was released.

He then bounded up the stairs three at a time, heading up to the fourth floor where Kyra's apartment was. At the end of the hall, he saw the door marked with the number 417 cracked open slightly, and felt his stomach drop. He crept into the room as quietly as he could, saw the items tossed about and the mess the place was in, and almost immediately realized that Kyra wasn't in the room that he was. He quickly walked over to the next door, opening it quickly and leaping inside, looking around. As soon as he was in, the door swung back shut on its own account.

He felt himself go limp at the sight in front of him. Kyra's lifeless body lay out on the bed, a hole in the shirt she wore right in her chest, with blood still seeping from it. He forgot about everything for a moment. He forgot about the face that Kyra very likely may have already called the police. He forgot about the fact that he held a loaded gun with the safety off loosely in his hand. He forgot that he logically should be looking out the open window of the room to see if he could get a glimpse of whoever seemed to have escaped out of it.

He thought about all of the things he could have, should have, done faster…so that maybe he could have gotten here just moments sooner, and saved her life.

He suddenly felt incredibly frustrated and kicked the foot of the bed, hard.

…ooo…ooo…ooo…ooo…

Beckett stood in the main room of the apartment, the sudden thud bringing her attention to the closed door in front of her. She silently motioned to Ryan and Esposito to follow her, and as soon as she knew she had their attention, the kicked in the door, sending it flying open, and started yelling the standard NYPD shouts.

After Ryan saw the gun in the man's hand and shot his gun, and she heard the all too familiar voice, she felt her heart leap. Her grip on her gun wavered as she took in the scene in front of her.

"Castle?" She said, her voice much less steady than she would have liked it to be.

"Beckett?" He responded, in obvious shock,

"What are you doing here?" She asked, but when he took a step forward, the gears in her mind started working again. She registered more than the fact that it was Castle, and that it was a man, with a gun, standing over a dead body.

"Down, down! Put it down!" She yelled, gripping and steadying her gun again. Ryan and Esposito's voices accompanied hers, ending with Ryan angrily yelling "Drop it, Scumbag!"

"Whoa, ok, guys easy…it's not what it looks like!" Castle pleaded, lowering the gun and dropping it to the ground. He knew exactly what it would have looked like, but he would just have to hope that Beckett and the guys would vouch for him…they must know him well enough to know that he wasn't a murderer.

"It never is, turn around." Beckett said. Castle watched as she began to lower her gun and approach him. He had become good at reading her during the last year or so while he was shadowing her, and he could tell that she was trying to mask something, "Castle, turn around!" She insisted, and so he turned, his hands semi raised, and tried to, quickly, figure out how he was going to get himself out of this mess.

Then, he felt Beckett behind him, putting uncomfortable metal handcuffs around his hands, and speaking the words he was dreading the most.

"Richard Castle, you're under arrest for murder."

…ooo…ooo…ooo…ooo…

_**Hmmm, so that's it :)**_

_**Dude…I like seriously start hyperventilating every time I watch this video on youtube. Every. Single. Time. And, trust me, I've watched it like…a BILLION times.**_

_**Hahaha aannnddd soo, I feel like I have to give credit to my grandma in here…Mrs. Crawford was entirely based off of my granny :) hehe, and I kinda reeeaallllyyy loved writing that part. What is it about crazy old people that makes us so happy? Hehe**_

…_**and let me just say…49 days until the season starts :D**_

_**Weellll, I would really appreciate it if you'd review…that'd be pretty dangg sweet! :D**_


End file.
